legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mad Moiselle
In construction Mad Moiselle is a more common code name for Amelia Apricot who is born Amelia Avenger Armando, is a supporting antagonist turned anti-hero in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, being the daughter of the late Alfred Armando and Anatasia Armando, and the sister of the late Alexandar Apricot. She serves as the one of the main antagonists in Gregory Grape Arc (alongside Dark Arzonia, Gregory Grape and Christine Van Bilj). She is the third strongest member in the Star Spangled Secrecy. Amelia was one of the most tragic member of the Order of Flourish. Her family was disgraced when they were falsely convicted with manipulating the infamous Chemical Weapon Attack in New York that killed many people, but the case was in fact manipulated by Phyllis Peach with the assistance of Pedro Pineapple and Orlando Orange. Later, Phyllis made Pedro to bribe a bailiff and poisoned Alexandar in the cell. Alexandar and Amelia's father, Alfred "Apricot" Armando, was the former patriarch of the Armando Family of Sleepy Hollow and once held the Minister of Apricot in the Order of Flourish. Due to his son being framed and convicted, he turned to ask rookie attorney Dragonia Dragonfruit for help three years later, but Dragonia was murdered by Phyllis when he nearly brought the truth to light, while Gregory Grape was pinned on. After being revoked from his duties and was driven out from the Order, mostly because his reputation fell into ruins for his son being the one responsible for a terrible bombing (according to the outcome of the trial following the death of Dragonia, who was supposed to clear the name of Alexandar). He later committed suicide for being too ashamed to face his wife and daughter, with his duty as the Deputy Mayor revoked. After the Armando Family was condemned and being revoked from their official duties, Amelia's mother, Anatasia, was enraged and vowed to avenge her husband, her son and Dragonia, but she chose the wrong person. Driven insane by her loss, Anatasia blamed everything on Gregory. She attacked Gregory and was accidentally killed by him. \After losing her brother, father and mother one by one, Amelia turned insane and blamed the whole thing on Gregory, just like what her mother did. She was adopted by Gregory when he tried to mend the outcome caused by Lady Anatasia's death, but Amelia never really forgave Gregory. She joined the Star Spangled Secrecy and trained herself as an assassin, so that one day she will get her revenge on her family due to Gregory's alleged murder upon Dragonia. However, she later forgave Dragonia when she discovered that Phyllis was the one responsible for the death of Dragonia. Horrified for what she had done to make the Feast of Apollo an act to sacrifice the entire world, Amelia joined Team Witness and tried to repent her own sins, but she still kept her anti-heroic traits. ''Overview Design and Appearance Name Logo Data Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality Originally, despite her cold appearance, Mad Moiselle, when she was still Amelia Apricot, was a kind-hearted and warm person. She in fact cared for her friends a lot despite being strict to many of them. When her friends hurt themselves, she would be the first one to help them as long as she saw it. However, after the false trial that made her brother in prison and being killed, Amelia was shocked and tried hard to prove her brother's innocence, but she did not succeed for a long time. Only after three years later, she found Dragonia Dragonfruit, a fair and righteous man who could cleanse her brother's name. However, the missing of Dragonia had caused the whole situation fell apart. The loss of hope made Amelia and her mother lost their judgement, believing that Gregory was the culprit that killed Dragonia and hid his corpse to somewhere else. After the death of her parents and her family's final fall from grace, Amelia slowly turned insane, but her hope was still yet from losing since she had a promise made from Hestia Hawthorn who promised that she would make everything right. However, as if it was a curse for her, someone murdered Hestia in sheer cold blood, and thus crushing the final hope of Amelia and turned her into a revenge-driven killer named Mad Moiselle. She could have turned into a Zodiac Demon due to the despair, but she still not giving up clearing her brother's name, making her still away from being hopeless. After adopting her new name, Amelia/Mad Moiselle joined the Star Spangled Society in order to get closer to Gregory, since he was the ringleader of this spy group. She became blinded and paranoid by revenge and only think about herself, considering even the Witnesses (who had no grudge against her) would be a future threat. She spoke in a more arrogant and sadistic tone, in contrast to her former sweet and innocent behavior. She hardly believed in anyone, and she even considered Ichabod Crane to be the one who tried to stop her revenge. Selina Strawberry laments that it was all caused by Amelia's broken heart, and as someone who lost the people she loved, Selina could understand what Mad Moiselle was feeling. As a spy and assassin, Mad Moiselle was also intelligent and stoic in the process of turning into darkness. She had disguised herself and went into her role perfectly without being noticed or doubt by anyone beside her. It benefited her mission of assassination, but that did not stop the fact that she had Gregory himself as her solo target. Later, after the defeat of Gregory and his subsequent alliance with the Witnesses, Mad Moiselle had more grudge against Ichabod, considering him as a man who protected a traitor, making the Star Spangled Secrecy exposed and herself being chased by police. Therefore, during Lord Helio's plan of starting another Feast of Apollo, Mad Moiselle assisted Selina to start the Dawn's Early Light. However, Mad Moiselle immediately felt appalled to the revealing that Phyllis Peach was once a serial killer before and even after her join into the Order. She later found out from Zoe (who was an reincarnation of Hestia and regained her memory after merged with the Stone of Wisdom) that Phyllis was the person who murdered Dragonia, while Gregory himself was framed. Gregory also confessed that he killed Mad Moiselle's mother by accident and wanted her punishment all along. All of those revealing made Mad Moiselle shocked that all those time, she was chasing the wrong target who should not be responsible for her family tragedy. The revelation soon drove Mad Moiselle back into her original personality as soon as she realized the mistake in her revenge, but what really made her to be one side with the Witnesses was the revealing of Lord Helio's another persona, the Wiseman. After discovering the Wiseman was one and the same with Lord Helio, Mad Moiselle was so shocked to find that Lord Helio would sacrifice the entire world only in purpose of bringing Hestia back, and she then started to question herself whether the Order had gone into its wrong way. After that, she decided to fight against Helio and later Phyllis, and eventually sacrificed herself into it and met her family and friends in Heaven due to her final actions of penance. With Phyllis' death, the entire Apricot Family was avenged, and Mad Moiselle... or Amelia... could finally rest in peace. History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Works Anti-Villain Proposal 'Mad Moiselle', also known as Amelia Apricot, is one of the most tragic figure filled with hatred out of loss. Once a kind-hearted girl, Mad Moiselle turned into a horrible assassin once she lost her family and a good friend of hers because of a rigged trial three years ago as well as its fatal consequences, but due to being blinded by revenge and manipulated by the real conspirator behind (who is also the ringleader of traitors), Mad Moiselle blamed everything on the wrong person who was not really involved in the case. She was also worried about the Team Witness who would one day posed a threat towards Lord Helio, and she was pleased when she found out that Selina Strawberry began to distrust the Witnesses. Even with her antagonistic behavior, Mad Moiselle was a caring person towards her own partners and take care of them a lot, being angry and resentful to the Team Witness for beating Carlos Coconut and opened the Gate of Glamour which endangered the existence of the Order. Being a deranged and horrid assassin, Mad Moiselle is absolutely mad and bloodthirsty. She acted like a highly functioning sociopath and would focus on assassination in spite of her skills of fighting face to face. Mad Moiselle was also a sadistic person as she relished any of her victim to die undignified so that she would enforce her own view of justice itself. Even with her Knight Templar demeanor shared by almost all of her colleagues in the Order of Flourish, Mad Moiselle was worried about the situation that the Order was in, believing that bringing back Hestia with a new Feast of Apollo would be the first but most important step to make the Order return back to its normal state and embrace a brighter and more glorious future. However, it was a disillusion sad enough for Mad Moiselle when she found out that Lord Helio was actually Wiseman and the Feast was the cause of the Zodiac Demon rising in Sleepy Hollow, sacrificing many innocent people in order to bring Hestia back to life. What made her more terrified was that Lord Helio was aware of the consequences, but claiming that it would be a risk he would take as long as he had Selina's Dawn's Early Light to exterminate the infected citizens, not curing them. That was when, how and why Mad Moiselle turned against Helio, since she started to believe what he had done, despite out of sympathetic reasons, would end up all for nothing but bringing Moloch's full victory closer to all of them. What was more terrifying for her, all of those Mad Moiselle's instigation of revenge against Gregory proved to be all for nothing at all, since he was not the mastermind she was looking for all along... Fortunately, she knew how to fix all of this.'' ''Abilities & Skills Goals - Villain In General *Kill Christine Van Bilj'' *''Kill Crow Faux'' *''Kill Gregory Grape for his murder on her mother and (allegedly) Dragonia'' *''Defeat Moloch and his minions'' *''Destroy Michael Langdon'' *''Kill Lady Van Tassel'' *''Destroy the Team Witness to prevent them from becoming bigger threats'' ''Horsemen Saga Harvest Saga Gregory Grape Arc *Gain the Bell of Awakening to bring back the witches in order to fight against Moloch and the United Kingdom of America'' *''Use the Bell of Awakening to help Katrina Crane, Jeremy Crane and Cordelia Foxx to rebuild the lost Sisterhood of Radiant Heart'' *''Seek out the true identity of Charlotte Raisin'' *''Destroy Christine Van Bilj and stop her from bringing back the dark witches'' *''Destroy the Bell of Awakening as an act out of necessarily evil'' ''Selina Strawberry Arc *Assist Selina Strawberry to activate the Dawn's Early Light'' *''Seek vengeance against Ichabod Crane for the dissolve of Star Spangled Secrecy and the injury of Carlos Coconut'' ''Goals - Hero In General * 'Kill Christine Van Bilj' *Kill Crow Faux'' *''Defeat Moloch and his minions'' *''Destroy Michael Langdon'' *''Help the Team Witness to stop the Feast of Apollo '' *''Protect the Stone of Wisdom'' *''Kill Phyllis Peach'' *''Kill Dark Arzonia'' ''Harvest Saga Light Lord Arc *Get rid of Dark Arzonia's possession'' *''Stop Lord Helio from recreating the Feast of Apollo'' *''Rescue Ichabod and the Rookie Mages'' *''Bring down the second Feast of Apollo'' *''Make Selina to regain her original heroic personality'' ''Phyllis Peach Arc *Kill Merged Phyllis Peach to avenge her parents, Gregory (whom she could feel sorry with), Dragonia, Hestia and Lord Helio'' *''Help Ichabod to retrieve the Stone of Wisdom'' *''Make the soul of Hestia to rest in peace'' ''Power Levils Quotes Quotes about Mad Moiselle Gallery Fictionalized Inspirations Dark Phoenix Dark Phoenix is the name given to Jean Grey after she became corrupted by the Hellfire Club and turned into a vastly powerful supervillain who proceeded to cause chaos across the universe until being defeated in a battle than supposedly claimed her life (of course Jean Grey was later revealed alive) - although modern retelling attribute much of the events to the corruption of the Phoenix-Force in the original comic book (and X-Men 3) the Dark-Phoenix was simply Jean Grey gone bad rather than a separate/merged entity. The Phoenix, in the form of Jean, appeared as the primary antagonist of ''X-Men: The Last Stand and a prominent plot point in the final episodes of Wolverine and the X-Men. Dark Phoenix was also used in the 1990's X-Men cartoon's third season. She was portrayed by actress Famke Jansen in X-Men: The Last Stan''d who also portrayed Xenia Onatopp, Evelyn Stockard-Price, Rachel Wright, and Muriel, and by Sophie Turner in X-Men: Apocalypse, and soon X-Men : Dark Phoenix. Ava Lord Ava Lord is a prominently featured antagonist in Frank Miller's Sin City comics, serving as the main antagonist of ''A Dame to Kill For, the second story in the series and one of the two main antagonists of its 2014 film adaptation alongside Senator Ethan Roark. An ex-lover of Dwight McCarthy, she manipulates men with her good looks and an innocent facade for her own personal gain or amusement. An expert liar, she is considered a goddess by Manute, her towering manservant, and a "manipulative bitch" by Dwight. She represents the classic femme fatale, acting as a foil to Dwight's hard-boiled antihero. She is portrayed by Eva Green in the film adoptions, who also portrays Vesper Lynd in the James Bond film Casino Royale and Angelique Bouchard in Dark Shadows. ''Trivia'' Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Type II Anti Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Major Villains Category:Assassins Category:Secret Agents Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Double Agent Category:Fallen Hero Category:Team Witness members Category:Order of Flourish Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Villainous Friend Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Insecure Characters Category:Sibling Category:Grey Zone Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Extremists Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Speedsters Category:Orange Eyed Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Witches Category:Aristocrats Category:Framed Characters Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Major Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Poisoners Category:Honorable Villains Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Orphans Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Woobies Category:Sociopaths Category:Atoners Category:Anti Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Enforcer Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Characters Category:Dark Arzonia's Avatar Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:Breakout Characters Category:On and Off Villains